


Dream Come True

by Miramor



Series: Learn To Fly [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Gen, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miramor/pseuds/Miramor
Summary: Madara reflects about Konoha, his dreams and reality while contemplating the eye on the moon plan....





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone !!! 
> 
> This is my first fic in a long time ... like 10 years or something lol
> 
> Also , it is my first time writing in English... sooooo maybe it's a little bit cringey lol 
> 
> Please be gentle with me

The night had already eaten it's way up the sky and the light of the moon was shadowed by pitch-black clouds.

Inside a hideout, in the heart of the Uchiha compound, Madara's eyes traveled over and over an ancient stone tablet. His face displaying sickening pale tones and his dry lips pressed together into a thin line.

It's not like he hasn't tried to make Konoha his home, because he tried his best. It just that Madara has never been a social butterfly, never falling into people's good graces. He has even given a try to mimic Hashirama after passing some time watching and analyzing the Senju's interactions with the villagers, but he never really grasped the concept of the mundane meaningless conversations people enjoyed so much. There were so many important matters to be discussed that were being ignored by everyone. Also, it's not like anyone went to talk to him about anything... Unless out of pure duty. Even inside his clan, that's how people interact with him after the peace accords were formed.

When there were wars, he was respected and feared. It's not like that anymore now that the sweet taste of peace made its way up their minds. Now they look up to Hashirama as the God of Shinobi, the man who achieved the impossible and put an end to the warring era. As to Madara, they send suspicions glares for he was the one forced into peace when in his dying bed, a warmonger and the motive it took so long to cease the clash between Senju and Uchiha.

The truth was that Madara couldn't blame anyone who started to love the Senju leader since he knew how ease to love Hashirama was. Much less would he hate them for it since for this he would have to start by hating himself.

It was a completely different matter when it comes to Tobirama's tough. He was incapable of even staying in sight distance with the white demon without feeling his chest being clenched by resentment. Madara would never be capable to comprehend why his clan, that loved Izuna so much, now would side with Tobirama about politics instead of standing strong by his side.

He knew that his clan was trying to pass the impression of being a hundred percent in favor of peace. But in his opinion that doesn't mean having to agree with that bleached grub.

Madara worries about his clansmen. He promised to Izuna that he would protect them, but it is getting too complicated. The more the days passes the less they listen to him. Why is it so difficult for them to see that some measures Tobirama wants to take will only put them in a sea of dreadful situations? Like the idea of an isolated compound disguised as a private area with wide space for comfortable houses. Or the concept of making them responsible for the internal security of the Village, can't they see that it is an ungrateful job? Making them responsible to keep the villagers in the line of the law? That would only bring a bad image to the clan, no matter how honorable Tobirama makes it sound like.

He thinks about the children, about the system that was to be approved by the Hokage. Classifying people according to their abilities. Seems good. But what about the very talented kids? Would they be sent to dangerous missions? That was not specified… Nobody seems to care. We can deal with this later, when the situation presents itself, Hashirama said.

The last and still going argument between them has been about the Hyuga clan. They would be great allies, providing strength and security to Konoha. But that doesn't change the fact that they have somehow a slaving structure masked as hierarchy inside their clan. Sealing away people's freedom from a young age. Making them live with the constant threat to be punished or killed by disobedience. That seal is not something that should be accepted in the Village… It could bring a great number of problems if inflicted by any other person. Easily turning free people into obedient dogs.

No. That's not how he dreamed.

But nowadays who listen to him? No one. Not his clan. Not his best friend, his only friend. He isn't even sure if his brother can hear the whispering prayers Madara chants for him.

No. He was just obsessive. They say. A sinner who can't adjust to peaceful times. A warmonger.

The feeling of loneliness was haunting him. It was always present since Izuna's departure, but now it was getting suffocating.

How can this be his dream?

Maybe there was only one way to achieve full peace and happiness. It just was not by founding a Village.

Madara blinks slowly and turns his back to the Uchiha stone tablet. Casting a genjutsu where everyone would be happy. It sounds like an insane project. But somehow it gives him solace as an alternative to the path Konoha was following.

First, he would have to give Hashirama an ultimatum…

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about turning this into something bigger, please let me know what you think about it !!!
> 
> Review please !!!
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
